chaosrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod: King of the Hill
These are house rules to add variety to multiplayer matches. In a King of the Hill (KotH) match, players strive to control a designated high point (known as The Hill), usually right in the middle of the map (where everyone else can wack at you!) by placing their minions on it (or their own wizard, the most foolhardy). Suggested maps for KotH are listed at the end. * This is a work in progress. Suggestions are welcome in the comments. * KotH can be played in teams for added chaoticness. * When a player or team wins, the rest must resign. * You can refer others to this page with the shortlink https://chema.page.link/u9DC. * This page will contain different variants of the rules, differentiated by a number and name. That way you can tell others to look up "KotH 03" or "KotH Climb and Pray." * Feel free to make your own rules; you can simply note new rules in the chat, or add them to this page (just add +1 to its number); don't modify others’ without permission, as they might be in use. * I'm focusing on a low turn limit to play fast and furiously. Don't be afraid to get in there, or to burn your cards to get mana. KotH 01: Everybody Dance Now * Climber takes all: the first wizard after turn 10 to climb The Hill wins. * This clearly favours the first-playing wizards, but the others will have time to somehow remove the advantage... * Please write a made up phrase with words starting with the letters E, D and N in the lobby chat to signal you understand and agree with the rules. KotH 02: Only the Strong * Trial by firing (squad): the first wizard after turn 5 to climb The Hill and survive to its next turn wins. * Please write a made up phrase with words starting with the letters O, T and S in the lobby chat to signal you understand and agree with the rules. KotH 03: Climb and Pray * Company of Heroes goes Chaos: whenever a creature sits at The Hill at the end of anyone's turn, its handler gets one point. * If the master himself gets on it, he gets three points. * Highest score at the end of round 10 wins. * Please write a made up phrase with words starting with the letters C, A and P in the lobby chat to signal you understand and agree with the rules. KotH 04: Get Off Ma Lawn * A wizard wins when he maintains control of The Hill for three of his turns with 2 or 3 players alive, or two turns with 4+ players. * If the Hill is comprised of more than one hex, control is interrupted and count is reset whenever an enemy climbs on it. * If there are several Hills, he needs not occupy them all, but the others must remain empty to keep control. If he controls both, he'll win one turn earlier! * Please write a made up phrase with words starting with the letters G, O, M and L in the lobby chat to signal you understand and agree with the rules. Suggested maps For 3 Players Trinity: The Hill is a three hex triangle, surrounded by mana sprites. Triradiation: mana sprite on The Hill, so only wizards can climb on it until someone picks it up. The Propeller: choose one of the two hills –or both! For 4 Players Cheese Mold: mana sprite on The Hill, so only wizards can climb on it until someone picks it up. The Swamp: center Hill, with choke-points between every pair of players. Walk in the Park: two possible Hills on the sides, one blocked by a mana sprite on the step below. For 5 Players Euglena's Peak: two possible adjacent Hills on the middle, one is a single hex, the other three. Forest Hills: single Hill on the middle next to a tree. Hyde Park: 8-hex oval low Hill in the middle with two obstacles in the center. Water Drops: 10-hex low Hill in the middle, shaped like an 8 (with obstacles in the holes). Two mana sprites per player close to the Hill. Where the Wild Roses Rot: 7-hex low Hill in the middle shaped like a C. Woodshock: Not balanced. Hill in the middle, but Player 2 spawns close to it, and the others are behind choke points. Category:House Rules